This invention relates to a fastening device, and more particularly, to a fastening device for securing and mounting designs on costumes or clothing.
For theatrical purposes or play, having a costume or other decorative addition to a costume or clothing increases the overall visual appeal. Presently, fabricating wing-like designs for costuming and decoration is an elaborate and time consuming process. After the designs are made, attaching the designs to the costumes or clothing usually requires sewing machines and hand detailing. The results are often less than desirable. Many of these fairy wings are contrived and clumsy. Not only do they require labor intensive sewing, but they are costly to produce. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,797 discloses elaborate wings which are sewn into a robe type costume. Some wing-like structure are completely attached to the arms and sides of shirt, such as in U.S. Pat. No. D 351,493. Although these wings described in the previously-mentioned patents are securely affixed to the costumes, their use is limited in that they require a considerable amount of time and expense to assemble.
There is a need for a fastening device for attaching wings and other items to costumes and clothing that is economical and aesthetically pleasing. In addition, there is a need for a fastening device that quickly and easily attaches wing-like designs to costumes and clothing. Moreover, there is a need for a fastening device that can be used to assemble a variety of elements together. There is also a need to provide a fastening device that is durable and reusable. Still another need is for a fastening device that may be used by individuals of various ages and skill levels.
The fastening device of the present invention secures and mounts elements used in costuming and decoration quickly and easily to costumes and clothing. Not only does the present fastening device create an aesthetically pleasing result, but it may be used by individuals of many different skill levels and ages. In addition, the fastening device may be used to assemble a variety of elements together and then it may be reused. The fastening device of the present invention is durable and securely attaches elements into place and is easily removed after use. In general, the fastening device of the present invention includes an upper plate and a lower plate. The upper plate has an opening for receiving the elements. The lower plate includes a securing mechanism for securing the lower plate to the upper plate and holding the elements in place on the fastening device. A bent bridging bar hinges the upper plate to the lower plate on a side opposite the securing mechanism. Fabrication elements are looped over and under the upper plate through the opening. The elements are then sandwiched between the lower plate and the upper plate and then secured together by applying manual pressure to the securing mechanism.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.